dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bacterian
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 753 (revived) |Height=6'11" (210cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_a-c#bacterian Bacterian profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Weight=433 lbs. (196 kg) |Address=WWS 87754 F |Occupation=Cook |FamConnect = }} Bacterian is a filthy, giant and dirty human that competed in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. He has the reputation of never taking a bath or brushing his teeth in his entire life. He uses this stench he has gained as a tactical advantage in fighting, making his opponents only fight with one hand, since they have to use their other one to hold their nose. Name Pun His name is a pun on "bacteria" (in fact it is only the letter n'' in the end), and it well suits him as he probably does have more bacteria than other people. Additionally, Bacterian's name may also be a play on the word "barbarian", as he fights in a roguish manner and appears to have been based on the traditional view of a wild man, what with his lack of personal hygiene, lack of clothing and untidy hair and beard. Biography Tournament Saga Bacterian first appears in the room where the Elimination Rounds are being held. Bulma who was watching them through a window was frightened by Bacterian when he put his face up to the window she was looking in. After the Elimination Rounds were over Bacterian made it to the main tournaments in the quarter finals where he was matched up against Krillin. In the fight, Bacterian mostly had the advantage, hitting Krillin with almost all of his disgusting attacks, including rubbing his stinking buttocks on Krillin's face, almost knocking out Krillin due to the horrible stench. This is until Goku assures Krillin that because he is missing a nose, he is just imagining the smell. With this reminder, Krillin almost instantly makes his comeback gaining the advantage against Bacterian. Krillin defeats him by farting in his face which ironically knocks him out. The World Tournament Announcer even says that even though Bacterian may be used to his own stench another persons will still stun him. General Blue Saga A story about pirates told by Krillin and Master Roshi in the episode "Kame House: Found!" features a pirate captain almost identical to Bacterian who might be an ancestor of Bacterian. King Piccolo Saga It is in a brief appearance during the King Piccolo Saga that Bacterian is revealed to be homeless. Unfortunately, he is assaulted and killed by King Piccolo's demented offspring, Tambourine, who was killing fighters who could pose a threat to King Piccolo. Tambourine takes pleasure in tormenting him as he is unfazed by Bacterian's strong odor (though he does comment that killing Bacterian was his "smelliest job"). He kills him by channeling his ''ki into an electric attack, the Shocker Flatline, and electrocutes Bacterian to death when Bacterian tries to punch his killer. Later in the saga, Bacterian's life is restored by a wish made to Shenron using the Dragon Balls. Techniques *'Bad Breath' – He inhales and then spews a killer breath. *'Deep Throated Mucus Filled Loagie Of Death' – He spits out a mucus filled piece of saliva at his opponent and knocks them out. It is said to be his most powerful attack and so vile that no one has ever survived it (or at least didn't take a hit from it without fainting), and even elephants are scared of it. *'Dropkick' – A wrestling move. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins. *'Farting' – Bacterian sits above an opponent and farts in their face, allowing himself to rub his butt on their face and or bodies. *'Smelly Finger' – Bacterian reaches inside his underwear and rubs his groin for a bit, then takes out a scrotum sweat filled hand and touches his foe with his pointer finger. *'Up and down' – Bacterian jumps up and down forcefully on his opponent yelling "Up and Down". Video game appearances Bacterian makes a minor appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball: Origins, Goku can fight Bacterian during an exhibition match at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament (level 8-7). In another bonus level in this video game (level 2-7), Bacterian takes over Oolong's mansion; the Sherman Priest asks Goku if he can dislodge him because the animals of the region take refuge from Bacterian's odor to Aru Village. A character called Captain Bacterian is an antagonist in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. He wears a crown and a golden belt that has a skull with the Majin symbol depicted on it. He rules a dungeon on Papaya Island, where he hides a part arachnide descendant of Cell, who bears the Time Breaker symbol on his chest. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Yasuo Tanaka *FUNimation Dub: Chris Rager *Latin American Dub: Eduardo Borja Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine